


left the door ajar;

by lilevans



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity AU, M/M, Marauders, Social Media AU, james x sirius - Freeform, prongsfoot - Freeform, this is shitty and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilevans/pseuds/lilevans
Summary: "sirius was a movie extra once and now thinks he's famous and won't let it go" au for james x sirius.





	left the door ajar;

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty and im sorry!! im also not a mlm so if anything isnt written correctly pls let me know! i lov these boys regardless :)  
> also if there is a different official name for james x sirius let me know! i prefer starbucks to prongsfoot but due to the confusion w the marvel fandom i wont use that tag anymore. tysm!

**_ left the door ajar; _ **

**_ a starbucks social media au _ **

**_ "sirius was a movie extra once and thinks he's famous and won't let it go" _ **

**_ Pre-reading info; they’re abt 20 n sharing a flat in this. _ **

* * *

**sirius black** to **james potter:** jim 

 **sirius black:** no ones like my tweet yet 

 **james potter:** it's been 5 mins 

 **sirius black:** exactly 

 **sirius black:** it's been 5 mins 

 **james potter:** ur not famous padfoot 

 **sirius black:** what r u talking abt prongsie 

 **sirius black:** ofc i am 

 **james potter:** u HAD 2 SECONDS OF SCREEN TIME 

 **sirius black:** on a big blockbuster film 

 **sirius black:** and i looked rlly hot 

 **james potter:** ok ur hair did look good that day 

 **james potter:** but S T I L L 

 

* * *

 

 **sirius black to remus lupin:** moony 

 **sirius black:** he still doesn't believe i'm famous 

 **remus lupin:** because you're not 

 **sirius black:** HOW DARE U 

 **sirius black:** SAY SUCH THINGS 

 **sirius black:** MY AGENT WILL HEAR ABT THIS 

 **remus lupin:** you don't have an agent 

 **sirius black:** WEL IM GONNA GET ONE 

 **sirius black:** IN THE MEANTIME 

 **sirius black:** NO COOKIES 4 U

 **remus lupin** pete makes the cookies though 

 **sirius black:** IDC NO COOKIES 4 U 

 

* * *

 

 **sirius black** to **_don't give prongs or moony any cookies pete:_** I MEAN IT 

 **remus lupin:** sirius 

 **remus lupin:** stop 

 **james potter:** u were in like. 5 frames 

 **james potter:** of ppz2

 **james potter:** and u looked like cap'n feathersword 

 **sirius black:** WHO TF 

 **james potter:** idk he's from some australian show 

 **peter pettigrew:** jim ur fucked 

 **james potter:** so's pads 

 **peter pettigrew:** tru 

 **sirius black:** WHAT DO U MEAN 

 **sirius black:** I HAVE 1009 FOLLOWERS NOW 

 **james potter:** so

 **james potter:** remus has 4000

 **sirius black:** WAIT MOONY 

 **sirius black:** H O W 

 **remus lupin:** i talk about books a lot. 

 **remus lupin:** and have honest opinions 

 **james potter:** lmao

 **peter pettigrew:** how is the guy who talks abt books more famous than u pads

 **remus lupin:** shut up pete 

 **sirius black:** YA STFU PETE 

 **remus lupin:** you too Sirius

 **sirius black:** naH 

 

* * *

 

 **sirius black to james potter:** so like

 **sirius black:** theoretically

 **sirius black:** if I wasn’t famous

 **sirius black:** would u still buy me yoghurt

 **james potter:** obvs

 **sirius black:** even tho im famous ofc

 **james potter:** i’m always gonna be responsible for buying the yoghurt padfoot

 **sirius black:** this is tru

 **james potter:** also just a thought

 **james potter:** 2 seconds

 **sirius black:** NO

 **james potter:** doesn’t make u famous

s **irius black:** IM NOT LISTENING

 **sirius black:** UR ARGUMENTS R INVALID

 **james potter:** UR IN DENIAL

 **sirius black:** THERES NOTHIN TO BE IN DENIAL ABT PRONGSIE

 **james potter:** PADFOOT

 **james potter:** UR

 **james potter:** NOT

 **james potter:** F A M O U S

 **sirius black:** JAMES

 **sirius black:** F L E A M O N T

 **sirius black:** POTTER

 **sirius black:** DO U WANT TO BE A BOTTOM FOREVER

 **james potter:** WTF NO

 **james potter:** OFC NOT

 **sirius black:** WEL THEN

 **sirius black:** STFU

 **james potter:** …..

 **james potter:** i still think ur in denial

**sirius black has blocked james potter.**

 

* * *

 

 **james potter** to **remus lupin:**

 **remus lupin:** Im not gonna fix it prongs

 **james potter:** BuT

 **james potter:** but he saID

 **remus lupin:** I don’t even want to know what he said

 **james potter:** YES U DO

 **remus lupin:** No I don’t

 **remus lupin:** Either way

 **remus lupin:** Buy him yoghurt

 **remus lupin:** Get pete to make him more cookies

 **remus lupin:** And convince him hes not famous

 **remus lupin:** Im going to bed

 **james potter:** MOONY

 **james potter:** DON’T TURN UR PHONE OFF

 **james potter:** THIS IS A CRISIS

 **james potter:** THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IVE BEEN BLOCKED

 **james potter:** SINCE THE,,

 **james potter:** INCIDENT OF SIXTH FORM

 **james potter:** MOOOOOONNNY

 

* * *

 

**sirius black has unblocked james potter.**

**james potter:** Well

 **james potter:** LoOK WHOS COME CRAWLIN BACK

 **sirius black:** I want yoghurt

 **james potter:** r u sure that’s all u want

 **sirius black:** no

 **sirius black:** cookies 2

 **james potter:** ur impossible to flirt w

 **james potter:** its like im talkin to a brick wall

 **james potter:** oh wait

 **sirius black:** ha ha ha

 **sirius black:** i will kiss u

 **sirius black:** KILL U

 **james potter:** ok

* * *

 

 **sirius black to remus lupin:** rems

s **irius black:** moo ny

s **irius black:** moons

 **sirius black:** moon moon

 **remus lupin:** I told you not to call me that

 **sirius black:** ah

 **sirius black:** well it got ur attention didn’t it

 **remus lupin:** prick

 **sirius black:** ya

 **remus lupin:** anyway

 **remus lupin:** what do you want

 **sirius black:** my coffee

 **remus lupin:** since when is it my responsibility to get your coffee

 **sirius black:** since i became a world class actor

 **remus lupin:** omfg

 **remus lupin:** padfoot

 **remus lupin:** shut

 **remus lupin:** the

 **remus lupin:** actual

 **remus lupin:** fuck

 **remus lupin:** up

 **sirius black:** how abt

 **sirius black:** n o

 **remus lupin:** little bitch

 **sirius black:** says u

 **remus lupin:** im telling james

 **sirius black:** what will that do lma o

 **remus lupin:** I could get him to stop your yoghurt supply padfoot

 **sirius black:** U WOULDNT

 **remus lupin:** oh I would

 **remus lupin:** so

 **sirius black:** fine

 

* * *

 

 **james potter:** to **_ban Sirius from youghurt 2k17 (operation padfoot isn’t famous):_** you don’t actually want me to ban him from yoghurt do u

 **james potter:** cuz i will

 **james potter:** if it makes this stop

 **peter pettigrew:**  I agree

 **peter pettigrew:**  its gone to fart

 **peter pettigrew:**  FAR***

 **james potter:** LMAO PETE

  
**peter pettigrew:**  stfu

 **remus lupin:** what an unfortunate mistake

 **peter pettigrew:**  moony pls don’t join in too

 **remus lupin:** too late my friend

 **peter pettigrew:** ANYWAY  
**peter pettigrew:**  HOW DO WE GET HIM TO STOP  
**james potter:** I have an idea

 **james potter:** but ur both gonna hate me

 **james potter:** and it may make things worse

 **peter pettigrew:**  whats the worst I could happen

 **peter pettigrew:**  god did I jinx it

 **remus lupin:** honestly im up for anything

 

* * *

 

 **james potter** to **sirius black:** u better lov me later

 **sirius black:** y

 **james potter:** ull see

 **sirius black:** ;)

 

* * *

 

 **remus lupin:** to **_codename: the dog isn’t lassie:_** so how did it go

 **james potter:** my dad knows a guy

 **james potter:** and there’s auditions comin up

 **james potter:** but I’ll need more than that *tiny* bi t of footage to pass as a a pre-audition tape

 **peter pettigrew:**  stalk his vines

  **james potter:** omg no thatll never work  

 **remus lupin:** you said its comedy

 **james potter:** tru but

 **james potter:** he has to actually get it

 **peter pettigrew:**  omg u actually want him to be famous don’t u

 **james potter:** its not abt me

 **remus lupin:** well he’s your

 **remus lupin:** wait

 **remus lupin:** what is he

 **remus lupin:** your…

 **remus lupin:** lover?????

 **peter pettigrew:**  that feels wrong

 **remus lupin:** tell me about it

 **james potter:** stfu both of u

 **james potter:** he’s my Sirius

 **peter pettigrew:**  I GO T IT  
**peter pettigrew:**  HES UR PET DOG

 **james potter:** blocked

* * *

 

 ** _@siriusly_padfoot:_** @prongsie doesn’t think im famous get em boys!

 _―_ _@prongsie:_ bc ur not. idk how many times we have to tell u

 _―_ _@remuslupin:_ god Sirius, get it in your head

 _―_ _@siriusly_padfoot_ : @remuslupin nah, ur just wrong

 _―_ _@peter_pettigrew:_ Sirius I swear ur insane

 _―_ _@prongsie:_ pads if u don’t shut it ur not gettin any tonight

 _―_ _siriusly_padfoot:_ @prongsie no fair

 _―_ _@randomfollower90210:_ @siriusly_padfoot @prongsie omg oTP GOALS !!!

 

* * *

 

 **james potter:** u going anywhere on sat afternoon

 **sirius black:** am i ever

 **james potter:** that’s tru

 **james potter:** meet me at the bar @ 2

 **james potter:** bring ur resume, nice clothes and ur non asshole attitude

 **sirius black:** y

 **sirius black:** whats happenin

 **sirius black:** im

 **james potter:** um

 **james potter:** well

 **james potter:** dad n i got u an audition

 **sirius black:** wot

 **james potter:** so u can be famous

 **james potter:** like fo r real

 **sirius black:** aw bby

 **sirius black:** imma murder u

 **james potter:** fair

 **james potter:** but u lov me right

 **sirius black:** always

* * *

 

 **sirius black:** to **_still don’t know who captain feathersword is jimmy wtaf:_** were u lot in on this too

 **peter pettigrew:**  what answer is most appropriate

 **remus lupin:** what pete is trying to say is

 **remus lupin:** yes

 **peter pettigrew:**  …

 **peter pettigrew:**... yeah we were in on it

 **sirius black:** k

 **james potter:** y is the gc called that

 **sirius black:** bc

 **peter pettigrew:**  bc JAMES TF

 

* * *

 

 **remus lupin:** to **sirius black:** so are you pissed off at us

 **sirius black:** a lil

 **sirius black:** but only bc u didn’t believe me abt bein famous

 **sirius black:** other than that im pumped

 **remus lupin:** thank god

 **sirius black:** dw moony

 **sirius black:** ull be getting cold coffee for the next month

 **remus lupin:** oh god

 **remus lupin:** wait

 **remus lupin:** you don’t make my coffee

 **sirius black:** good time to start

 **sirius black:** don’t u think

 **remus lupin:**  I hate you

 **sirius black:** love u too diddums

 

* * *

 

 **james potter:** to **sirius black:** ull do fine

 **james potter:** believe in u bro

 **james potter:** is ur hand ok

 **sirius black:** thx bby

 **sirius black:** and ya  

 **james potter:** go get em

 

* * *

 

 **sirius black:** to **_buttheads im already famous:_** fuck me sideways

 **james potter:** later

 **james potter:** howd it go

 **sirius black:** not shit

 **sirius black:** i don’t think

 **peter pettigrew:**  do u think they’ll need for convincing

 **peter pettigrew:**  i could make the casting director cookies in ur name

 **sirius black:** i like ur thinkin pete

 **remus lupin:** sirius no don’t bribe the casting director

 **remus lupin:** there are better ways to get in

 **sirius black:** how so

 **remus lupin:** oh I don’t know

 **remus lupin:** raw fuckin talent

 **james potter:** which u have

 **james potter:** I mean

 **james potter:** wot

 **sirius black:** BABE

  
**remus lupin:** stfu both of  u

 **peter pettigrew:**  does anyone else feel grossed out

 **remus lupin:** yea

**sirius black removed peter pettigrew from the group chat**

**remus lupin:** that was rude

**james potter removed remus lupin from the group chat**

**james potter:** where were we babe

 

* * *

 

 **sirius black** to **_get moony a gf 2k17:_**  i got the part

 **sirius black:** I can see my follower counter goin up

 **james potter:** PADS IM SO PROUD  
**remus lupin:** PADFOOT

 **remus lupin:** YOU HAVE TALENT  
**remus lupin:** THIS IS NEWS

 **peter pettigrew:**  Im makin a cake to celebrate

 **james potter:** ill bring booze

 **peter pettigrew:**  lifesaver

 **sirius black:** wot a way to celebrate

 **james potter:** u lov us

 **james potter:** mostly me

 **sirius black:** tru

* * *

 

 **sirius black** to **_fUCKIN PREMIERE BITCHES:_** theres so many ppl here

 **remus lupin:** don’t tell me you’re shying away from fame now

 **peter pettigrew:**  bloody hell padfoot

 **sirius black:** stfu wormtail, moony no

 **sirius black:** theres just

 **sirius black:** a lot

 **james potter:** were w u mate

 **james potter:** we got tux and everything 4 u

 **remus lupin:** yea

 **remus lupin:** we’re here

 **sirius black:** i lov u guys

 **peter pettigrew:**  wot

 **peter pettigrew:**  rlly

 **sirius black:** yea

 **sirius black:** u finally believe im famous

 **james potter:** oh fuck u

 **sirius black:** do it later

 **remus lupin:** they’re asking for pics pads get out there

 **sirius black:** as u command

 

* * *

 

 **peter Pettigrew** to **_lads hes not a puppy anymore:_ **  hes actually famous now

 **peter pettigrew:**  did u see the girls screaming for him to take selfies w them

 **james potter:** our bbys all grown up

 **remus lupin:** you two are ridiculous

 **peter pettigrew:**  ur not even the least bit proud of him

 **remus lupin:** what

 **remus lupin:** of course I am

 **james potter:** :’)

 

* * *

 

**REVIEW: “Queer Ditch Marsh”**

No one thought this wacky comedy was going to be a success, but critics have been marvellously surprised at this box office hit. Queer Ditch Marsh, featuring “Bandon Banshee’s” Lily Evans, and newcomer Sirius Black, seems like it’s going to be a charming indie rom com, but its anything but. It’s frankly ridiculous and zany, and I am paying to go a second time just for the great shot of Mr. Blacks Bare Arse.

Evans and Black work ever so well together (and their platonic chemistry is a delight to see on screen) and I cannot wait for more of them, and the drawling wit that occurs throughout this film is the cleverest dialogue in modern film. The director, Gilderoy Lockhart, should be exceptionally proud of himself.

It’s a shock to many, as Black never expected to get the role, having only a small role as an extra on Pride + Prejudice + Zombies 2 beforehand. He owes the discovery to a Mr. Fleamont Potter, a leading costume designer who did the costumes of PPZ2.

We are looking forward to more from Sirius Black. 4.5/5 stars from me.

 _―_ _Marlene McKinnon, daily prophet._

 

* * *

 

 **james potter:** to **sirius black:** {link: daily prophet article} have u seen this

 **james potter:** ur famous

 **james potter:** actually famous pads

 **sirius black:** ive been tryna tell u

 **sirius black:** u just wouldn’t listen

 **james potter:** god ok

 **james potter:** im proud of u

 **james potter:** just so u know

 **sirius black:** i do

 **sirius black:** im grateful

 **sirius black:** now buy me yoghurt

 **sirius black:** prat

 **james potter:** ok but buy me coffee

 **james potter:** douche

 **sirius black:** lov u ;)

 **james potter:** lov u too

* * *

_**hope you enjoyed <3** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
